


Soft Hands

by Forgotten_Arcanist



Series: ♡(FA)One-off smut stories♡ [3]
Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Arcanist/pseuds/Forgotten_Arcanist
Summary: It’s been a few months sense being kidnapped by the Hewitt family. You almost suffered the same fate as others before Tommy took a liking to you which gave you a ‘get out of jail free’ card.Into the late hours of one night you notice Tommy has yet to join you, with intense anxiety you decide to finally try and escape.
Series: ♡(FA)One-off smut stories♡ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030674
Kudos: 29





	1. Runaway

You woke with a start before slowly looking around the quiet dark room. Sitting up your hand began wandering beside you in the free space of the bed when you realized that Tommy was no where to be found. Your brows furrowed, this was unusual for him, he always joined you before bed or at least a few hours after. You assumed it must be a late night for him in the basement, or he got caught up working on another mask.

It’s been three months now sense Tommy technically rescued you. Though you where grateful, you weren’t exactly thrilled. The cost of being saved was basically becoming his doll, and least to say it sometimes felt like a fate worse then death. You swung your legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed your eyes before getting up and turning on the nearby lamp.

You looked around the room, it was a small attic room with one window to filter in outside light. The wallpaper on the walls where peeling, and the floorboards below your feet creaked slightly when you moved around. You had spent enough time in the room being locked away to find what spots where the loudest and what where the quietest. As you wandered through the room looking at different objects you began sauntering by the door when you had to stop and double take. As you stared you noticed the door was cracked.

You slowly looked around for a moment before reaching over and gently opened the door. Your heart raced when you realized Tommy either forgot to lock the door or it hadn’t clicked shut when he left. You gulped and grasped your gown as the thought of escaping came to you. “It’s a stupid idea.” Was all you could repeat in your head, but as if your body had a mind of its own you quickly undressed and threw on your old clothes you had on when you came here. Tommy was kind enough to let you keep your old outfit, a pair of Jean shorts, knee high socks, and a pretty blue blouse that was still slightly stained with the blood of your friends who had lost their lives to the family.

You finished getting dressed and slipped your shoes on. You began a very slow tip toe out the door. You began to sweat from nervousness as you entered the darkened hall then began a careful descent down the stairs. As you put pressure on another step the painful groan of the wood made you freeze. You clenched your eyes shut and grit your teeth, half expecting either Tommy or Hoyt to round the corner and catch you. But as you waited you slowly realized no one was coming.

After taking a very shaken deep breath, you continued your descent down the stairs before finally reaching the landing. As you stepped forward towards the front door you could hear the heavy snores of Monty in the living room. It was very common for the family to just let Monty sleep in his wheel chair in there. It put less effort on the Hewitts to get him in and out of bed and he particularly didn’t seem to care.

You glanced into the living room as you passed the arch way, seeing that there was no way of stirring the old man you continued. Finally in front of the door you felt your heart begin to race. Your hand shook as you reached for the job, then slowly you opened the door. Successfully you managed to open the door without a creak, then popped the latch for the screen door and stepped out. You very quietly worked the door shut, making sure to keep the door knob turned so there wouldn’t be a click when the door met it’s frame. Once shut, you lowered the screen door back into position as well, and finally with just a few quiet steps you where off the porch.

You planted your feet on the dirt drive way, taking in the smell of the sweet fresh night air. You relished in it for a moment, it’s been so long sense you got to be outside and man did it feel good. Without a final thought you began your jog down the dirt path and to the main road, setting off for the town. You felt tears starting to streak your face as the wind blew past your ears, it felt amazing, the sweet warm night air, seeing the moon hang high in the clear sky with nearly no cloud in sight. You finally felt free.

————

Your jog had slowed down to a leisurely walk. You took in the sound of the crickets in the tall grass off the road and the feeling of your feet hitting the ground as you walked. You couldn’t help the small smile on your face that had no interest in ceasing anytime soon.

It wasn’t to long before you finally made it into town. You jogged up to the gas station and with a few kicks to the door you broke the inner latch loose and walked inside. Despite your aggressive assault on the door you still closed it behind you as you looked around. You began to dig through the different snacks on the wracks then walked back and snatched a soda from one of the freezers. It was Luke warm as you drank it, but god did it taste better then what the Hewitts had been shoveling into you.

You downed several snacks like you where a starving animal before finishing off your drink. After having your fill you walked into the back lounge and just your luck you found a bag Luda Mae must have brought with her during one of her shifts. You where quick to grab it before heading back into the main part of the store and shoving loads of snacks and drinks into it then slung it over your shoulder.

You stepped out of the building and began looking around. You huffed, you knew by heart there wasn’t anything within miles, and you would most likely get eaten by wild animals if you even tried reaching some sort of civilization. You took a seat as you decided to take your time and think about your course of action. You could attempt stealing Hoyt’s car? No, the noise would be too much and getting the keys from him would be deadly. Maybe you could find a cellphone? That won’t work either, you remember your own phone, before it was lovingly crushed by Hoyt, had lost service a few miles out of town.

You sighed heavily as you thought about your options, then your brain landed on Tommy. You felt an odd ache in your heart as you thought about him. Despite everything you had been through Tommy always treated you with a kindness and respect you didn’t think would come from him. And you knew over time by the way he acted that he also had a hard crush on you.

You couldn’t help but find yourself feeling bad, he was such a sweet man and didn’t deserve all this. And you knew deep in your heart that he would be heart broken if you left. You felt the guilt beginning to work it’s way up your chest, entangling your heart like an infection. Then you thought of Hoyt, you have no exact plan on how to get out of here and as you thought you began to realize how low your odds of escaping where. If they found out you tried to escape then you knew your life would be a very aggressive nightmare from this point on.

The fear of knowing your fate as well as the guilt of leaving Tommy over came you. You grumbled as you got up, scooping up your stuff and beginning a slow trudge home. You knew it would be some time before the Hewitts woke up so you wanted to at least take the time to enjoy your freedom for as long as you could grasp it.

————

You made it a few miles before you looked up from your scuffing feet and your heart dropped into the deepest part of your stomach making you stop in your tracks. As you looked into the distance you could see a tall dark figure stomping its way towards you. You could most certainly make out that the figure was clenching their fists and you knew immediately who it was. It was Tommy, he must have gone upstairs for the night and found you gone. Every fiber of your being screamed for you to run, to get away as fast as you could but your feet where glued to the spot.

After a moment of trembling tears fell down your cheeks in fear, “Please don’t be mad!!” You called loudly to him, but his demeanor didn’t change as he grew closer and came more into view. “I’m sorry Tommy, I know I fucked up, I was coming home!!” You continued, your voice cracking, threatening that you where on the verge of crying.

He was only a few feet away and you could see his chest heaving hard as he approached, your flight response finally kicked in gear and you quickly whipped around to begin a mad dash, but as you did so you felt the bag on your back being grabbed and yanked back. You struggled yourself free of the straps desperately and attempted to run again but where swiftly stopped as you felt Tommy’s large calloused hand grab tight to your wrist, gripping it so tightly it felt like he was going to break it.

“Tommy please!!” You began to sob pitifully as you pushed on his hand attempting to knock him loose. He jerked you towards him harshly and you closed your eyes as you expected the worst. But all you felt was his large arms enveloping you into a very tight hug.

You snapped your eyes open and shook as your hands rested on his shoulders. “Tommy...?” You said weakly before you began to hear his own soft and pitiful cry. He had his face buried into the crook of your neck and was crying heavily. His arms shaking as he held onto you.

You felt the guilt rise back up into your chest as you listened to him. You gently wrapped your arms around his neck and shut your eyes, allowing him to cry as you sniffled. “I’m sorry.... I’m just so scared and lonely...” you said softly.

Tommy sniffed and leaned back, you could see his red puffy eyes as he pointed at himself then to you, still holding onto your shoulder with his other hand as he did so.

You looked to the ground, unable to bring yourself to look at him as you felt the tears come back. “I know I have you but... I spend all of my time in the attic, I never get to go anywhere....” you said, your voice cracking. You began to cry again, covering your eyes. You felt the warmth of his chest as he pulled you into another tight hug and carefully stroked your head.

You let it out, everything you had been holding in you let it go and just sobbed into him. You gripped his shirt tightly between your fingers as you buried your face into his torso. “I just want to go home....” you choked out.

He let you cry for as long as you needed. Keeping you close and warm in his big arms. When you finally calmed down enough to separate from him he carefully wiped away your tears, lingering to caress your cheeks as he did so. He looked down at you, a gentleness in his big brown eyes that started to wash away your worries.

He released you, leaning down and carefully picking up the things you brought before taking your hand in his. He intertwined his fingers with yours and began walking. You wiped your face a bit as you walked beside him, sticking close to his hip. You started to feel the exhaustion hit you, the walk to town and back was pretty long and as you thought about it you knew if you had gone on longer you probably would have collapsed and been found regardless.

————  
  


You finally made it back to the house with Tommy, he stepped in first and you followed in close after. As you shut the door you turned around and jumped slightly when you saw Hoyt standing there in his boxers, looking at the two of you a bit bewildered.

“What in Sam hell have you two been doin’?!” He exclaimed slightly, looking between the two of you with a frown.

“Sorry Charlie, I was feeling a little sick and asked Tommy to take me outside for some fresh air.” You said sheepishly as you hugged to Tommy’s arm. Tommy giving your hand a gentle squeeze as you did.

“Well if that’s it then, then you two get your asses back upstairs and go to bed.” He growled before walking off back to his room.

You let out a relieved sigh before smiling up at Tommy and heading upstairs. Once in the room you took off your shoes and stripped down, slipping the gown back on that was still laying on the floor. You sat on the bed and hung your head, fiddling with your fingers as you thought.

Tommy could tell you where still in a rough spot. He frowned as he watched you for a moment before heading over and kneeling in front of you. He carefully took your hands and gingerly caressed your cheek. As you looked in his eyes you knew he wanted to tell you comforting things. You smiled weakly and gingerly gripped his hands in return.

“Thank you.” You said softly. After you spoke Tommy stood and sat down next to you, he carefully rubbed your back before relaxing his arm around your waste. He loved you, and he wanted you to know he loved you, with every single fiber of his being. After a moment of just taking in his warmth by resting your head against him, you looked up at him, then gently reached up and caressed his cheek then pulled him down into a warm and soft kiss.

He leaned into it with an eagerness. He wanted this badly and to finally have it felt like heaven to him. He carefully parted his lips and began poking at your lips with his tongue. You smiled and opened your mouth to allow him to slip in and begin exploring. A gentle hum released from him as he did so, his hand carefully cupping the back of your neck as he pressed into the kiss just a bit more. He finally broke away with a small breath before resting his forehead against yours. He closed his eyes, relishing in this feeling of being loved back by you, it was a beautiful feeling he never wanted to end.

After a moment of just taking in each other’s air, you looked at him with heavy tired eyes. He caught the hint and yanked the blankets down, letting you crawl into bed before he joined you, spooning you gently. He wrapped his large arm around your waste and nuzzled his head into your hair. He took it in, the smell of your hair still smelled so sweet even after all this time.

“I love you Tommy....” You whispered softly as you quickly drifted off to sleep. Tommy returned the feelings by kissing the back of your head and rubbing your knuckles with his thumb before following suit in slumber.


	2. Bonus: Morning Worries (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short bonus smut piece to go with the story <3

You slowly began to wake as the morning light filtered through the window. As your brain began to come to you remembered last nights ordeal. You gently closed your eyes again as your finger tips ran along the back of Tommy’s big arm that was still wrapped around your waste lazily.

You found yourself deeply enjoying the warmth of him for once. Though before it was nice to have him in bed with you for the purpose of personal comfort, you where now feeling a new fondness for the big man behind you that heightened this experience. You kept your eyes shut as you traced up and down his arm, taking in each little hump of his arm muscle, feeling him lightly flex in his sleep to your touch.

You started to feel Tommy beginning to shift, a very feint whine released from his slightly parted lips as he shifted his legs. You carefully looked back at him out of curiosity, was he waking up? As you looked at him you noticed his eyes where twitching and clenching a bit, but he was still fast asleep.

You couldn’t help but wonder what could be disturbing your gentle giant, slightly worrying before you felt him beginning to push his hips against you and you realized what was truly wrong. With a heavy blush on your face you realized he was suffering from morning wood, and it must have been aching enough to effect his sleep. You relaxed back into the bed and wiggled yourself back slightly, moving your rear into a good position against his crotch before gently pushing back against him.

You felt his arm tighten around your waste and he began to slowly move his hips. You felt yourself beginning to grow wet as he slowly humped you in his sleep. You brought a hand up and gingerly bit your finger as your other hand snaked it’s way into your pants. You pressed two fingers against your clit before slowly rubbing in circles. You grew more slick by the second which heightened your own pleasure quiet a bit.

It had been some time sense you relieved yourself sexually so your sensitivity was very high. You began to let out very soft moans as you continued to masturbate. The fact of playing with yourself while being ground against by your sleeping lover only excited you further. The dirty thoughts began to circle in your mind as you thought of all the possibilities you could explore with Tommy if he was willing.

As if to answer your question you felt Tommy shift, his lips soon met the bare skin of your neck and he began to kiss it ever so gently as his hand traced down your stomach and into your pants. He gingerly moved his hand under yours and allowed you to guide him and show him how to touch you properly. Once he got the hang of it he kept up with a steady pace on you and intently listened to the little moans and pants you where making. He was loving it deeply, the sounds you made where angelic, and it excited him greatly to know he was the one causing them.

You soon reached your hand back to return the favor. You pushed at the hem of his pants before reaching in and wrapping your hand around his dick, starting to pull on him at a steady pace, swiping your thumb over the tip to collect the pre-cum that started to drool from it. Tommy began huffing at your actions, bucking his hips into your touch and applying more pressure to your clit in return.

“Tommy....” You whined softly as you felt him beginning to suck and nip at your neck. “I’m gonna cum Tommy....” you whined in almost a whisper, you could feel the pleasure building in your core already and you where ready for it.

Tommy started to move his fingers quicker, he wanted it badly, to watch you release because of him. His excitement to see you climax had spurred him on quickly to his own climax. And right as you reached your peak he was on top of his as well. You both ended up moaning hard together, the sound of your voices mixing as it filled the air. Both your movements stuttered as you rode on your peaks before you both stopped and panted softly.

You took a moment to collect yourself before retracting your hand from his pants. You looked at the cum that covered your fingers before slowly licking it off in a very sensual way. Tommy watched intensely as you did, his mouth hanging open and a small strand of drool dripping from his lips. You looked back at him and smiled as your fingers popped from your mouth, clean of his seed.

Tommy shivered hard at that, his hand tugging at your shoulder and a wanting whine released from his throat. You couldn’t help but giggle at his reaction, “I’m sorry Tommy, I know I shouldn’t tease, I just like messing around.” You said gently as you leaned back and carefully caressed his head.

He smiled gently at you as he looked into your eyes, then carefully leaned in and gave you a soft and sweet kiss.

“I love you Tommy.” You said softly, Tommy returning the feelings with a grunt before kissing you once again.


End file.
